


《变小了重新谈恋爱》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 分手/复合, 十厘米的马里奥, 求婚/结婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天Mario被送到了Marco家里，而他变得只有十厘米那么大。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《变小了重新谈恋爱》

【德足AU】《变小了重新谈恋爱》[罗伊策相关]

 

 

_[Marco Reus x Mario Gotze]

_[From 绯轮]

 

 

……

 

Distance is nothing and everything in the presence of love.

 

……

 

 

Marco被外面急促地敲门声吵醒，现在是一个不早不晚的时间，但他想不出谁会来找他。打开门看见自己的国家队队友站在外面，Thomas还是老样子的笑得露出一脸显老的褶子，手里还捧了一个盒子。“嗨Marco！”

 

 

“Thomas？你怎么来了？”拜仁才打完比赛，怎么来找他了。

 

“有一点突发情况需要你帮忙。”说着他把手里的盒子往前挪了挪。“你想让我帮你养仓鼠？”Marco说到，但还是接过了那个盒子。“Lisa不准你养？可是我觉得她应该很喜欢小动物。”Marco笑着说，但Thomas脸上少有的露出了不知道说什么的，有些尴尬的笑容。

 

 

“谁是小动物了！”不大的盒子里传来愤怒的声音，而这个声音的主人Marco再熟悉不过了。“Sunny？！”Mario从一只用来保暖的圣诞袜里探出头，身上穿着最小号伯尼熊的冬装，毛衣加大衣，并且不知道被他哪个心灵手巧的队友做了一条看不出材质的裤子。“别把我和仓鼠相提并论！”他双手叉腰说道。

 

 

Marco看向Thomas,眼里写着WTF，“怎么回事？”Thomas有些尴尬地摸了摸头，“比完赛回到更衣室突然变成这样了。我们也不知道为什么。”

 

 

“那为什么送到我这里。”Marco用食指揉了揉Mario的头。Mario听到这句话之后像是没了精神一样，说了一句好冷就缩回了袜子里。

 

 

“我们都觉得你们太久没见面了，异地恋很辛苦我们都懂的你看看Basti就知道，所以我们决定把他送到你这里来，你肯定能照顾好Mario的，而且还可以让你们见面，多好一个主意！”说着他拍了拍Marco的肩，一脸“没关系我们都懂你好好把握机会”的表情。

 

 

Thomas还是一如既往地话痨，但是Marco把握住了重点，他打断Thomas的喋喋不休，“我会照顾他直到他恢复正常。”

 

“那不就行了。”Thomas咧出一个大大的笑容，“我先回去了！”说完转身离开，“再见。”

 

 

“他走了？”Mario露出一个头问道，Marco拿着盒子关上门走到客厅，将盒子放到桌上，“嗯，还是老样子话多，直接说你变小了不就行了。”

 

“对不起，”Mario从袜子里出来坐着看向他，“我告诉过他们不用来打扰你的，但是你知道，”他小幅度地挥了挥手，“我现在这个样子反驳的权力。”

 

“没关系。”Marco有些惊讶自己这么快就接受了Mario变小了事实，可能是因为曾经有一段时间他占有欲强到很想把Mario变小放在自己的衣兜里谁也不给看。“你呢，有没有想给为什么会这样。”

 

 

“我不知道。”Mario耸耸肩，变小了之后他很没用安全感，Marco温柔的声音对于现在的他来说就像是被放大了一样，而且为了看得更清楚他Marco凑得很近。这时候他发现Marco还是那么容易就能影响他，“俱乐部那边会编好我最近消失的理由，就当是给我放假了。”

 

 

Marco点点头，没有说话，Mario看了看自己身边编织成圣诞树和铃铛图案的毛线，不知道该说点什么。过了好一会Marco才开口，“你没告诉他们？”

 

 

“告诉什……是，我没告诉他们。”话说道一半Mario忽然明白了Marco问的是什么。“所以这次给你带来麻烦了我很抱歉。”

 

 

“'没关系，”Marco又揉了揉他的头，“我们的确很久没见了。”

 

“现在我觉得我们需要先去网上给你买些生活用品和衣服，你不能一直抢伯尼的衣服穿。”

 

Mario耸耸肩，“艾玛可是连衣服都没有。”

 

 

Marco兴致勃勃地打开电脑，Mario只是坐在旁边看着他带笑的侧脸，觉得自己有好多话想说，可就是因为想说的太多了，它们全都堵在了喉咙里。

 

 

对不起，我没有告诉他们，我们已经分手很久了。

 

 

…

 

 

“想不想吃东西？”Marco问道，他已经往购物车里丢了十几套衣服了，不过，他看了看Mario有些困倦的揉眼睛，机会难得。“棉花糖？爆米花？还是我倒点牛奶给你喝。”

 

 

“有啤酒吗？”Mario觉得自己更需要用酒精来麻痹一下自己，他在更衣室里忽然变小之后差点被队友踩死的经历实在是太可怕了，他需要一点东西来帮助自己忘记“不行。”Marco很干脆的拒绝了他，“你现在太小了，喝啤酒拉肚子了怎么办。”

 

 

“我只是身体变小了，年龄和生理机能没有。”Mario说道，但也觉得自己现在这个样子喝啤酒确实不靠谱。“那我要棉花糖。”

 

Marco去拿棉花糖的时候Mario出于好奇看了一下网页，购物车里除了十厘米公仔的衣服之外还有一个玩具床，大概是准备买来让他睡的，但是，那个蕾丝边的床帐和粉色的被子枕头床单是他妈的怎么回事？！Marco Reus你终于承认自己有颗少女心了吗？！

 

Marco拿着一袋棉花糖走过来的时候就看见Mario咬牙切齿地站在电脑面前用鼠标翻着页面看自己的购物车。“你不会是想把一键清空它们吧。”Marco笑着问道，将棉花糖剥开之后递给他。“我有这么想过。”Mario接过糖，恨恨地咬了一口。

 

“为什么要买粉色的床。”

 

“只有这个颜色适合你的体型。”

 

“为什么要买芭比娃娃。”

 

“她的裤子可以给你当内裤，十厘米的公仔熊都不穿内裤。当然你要是想穿上面的部分也没问题。”

 

“为什么要买这么多衣服。”

 

“换着穿不用洗。”Marco看着他说道，“放心吧，我掏钱。”

 

“这不是钱的问题！这个钱以后我会还给你。”Mario说完咬了一大口，里面的巧克力馅蹭在了他的脸上。他忽然愣住了，“你从来不吃巧克力味的棉花糖。你讨厌它。”准确的说Marco从来不吃棉花糖，只有自己会在出去买东西的时候拿好几包巧克力馅的。回来之后被Marco说又吃糖会长胖。

 

 

Marco一瞬间有些尴尬，“那天去超市看到在打折顺手就拿了。”

 

 

Mario看了他一眼，用一大口巧克力堵住自己的嘴巴，闷闷地说了一声哦表示自己知道了。“我要伯尼熊的拜仁球衣和衬衫。”

 

“现在拿钱的人可是我，我才是有决定权的那个。”Marco又勾起了熟悉的歪笑，仿佛刚才的尴尬与沉默并不存在。Marco用两根手指捏住Mario身上大衣的帽子将他放到自己的肩上，“所以你现在只要看着我买就行了。”

 

Mario吃完棉花糖，拍了拍手，看着Marco几乎是要把购物网站有关十厘米玩偶的东西全翻个遍一样的买东西。“以前怎么不知道你购物欲这么强。”他翻了个白眼，将自己冰凉的脸贴到Marco温热的耳垂上。

 

 

“以前你可不像现在这样可以任我打扮。”

 

“承认吧，你就是有一颗少女心。还是最近和你的小侄子玩久了童心觉醒了？”Mario忽然觉得后者更有可能。

 

 

Marco毫不在意，“随你怎么说都行。”然后按下鼠标把一件巫师斗篷丢进购物车。

 

 

Mario侧着脸看着他，在他们最亲密的时候，自己也凑得这么近的看他。记得最清楚的一次是在他们确定关系的第二天，自己在Marco的臂弯中醒来，蠢兮兮地看了他几分钟之后才又睡过去。

 

 

这没什么，Mario揉了揉自己忽然间有些酸涩的眼睛，只是被自己的前男友照顾几天而已。

 

也许变小了之后真的会变得脆弱一些，Mario小幅度地蹭了一下Marco的耳垂，后者用右手食指摸了摸他的头发，似乎是想要给他一些安慰。

 

 

只有Mario自己知道其实他从没有从那段已经结束的感情里走出来，他的那份喜欢从来没有变成过去时，一直藏在心里，一直都是进行时。

 

 

…

 

 

买了的东西哪怕是加急也要第二天下午才能送来，没有床，意味着Mario必须要和自己睡在一起。Marco收回了卷尺，仔细地看着上面的数字，“不多不少，刚刚好十厘米。”前男友过来同居是小事，以前更亲密的事情都做过了，重点是，现在他的前男友只有十厘米。Marco虽然算得上瘦但也是一米八的身高一百多斤的体重，要是晚上一不小心把Mario给压死了怎么办。

 

这边Mario还在滚动鼠标挑自己想要的东西，那边Marco为今晚上怎么让他既不着凉又不被压死伤透了脑筋。所以Mario一回头就被他凌乱的头发吓了一跳。“Marco你怎么了？”没抹发胶就算了还把自己的头发抓得这么乱。

 

“我在想今天晚上你怎么睡觉。”

 

“和你一起睡啊。”Mario回答道，完全没觉得有什么不对。

 

“我怕压着你。”Marco很诚实地说道。Mario看了看自己短小的手指短短的腿，发现这确实是一个值得思考的问题。“那你找个盒子吧，我在盒子里面睡。”说完他有些迟疑地看了Marco一眼，“你家里应该找得到一个盒子吧？”

 

 

Marco在家里翻了半天终于找出了一个足够大的盒子，把Mario之前的圣诞袜放进去之后盒子被塞得满满的，“看上去真像仓鼠的窝。”Marco说道。然后提着Mario的大衣帽子把他放进去，“要是冷的话我再拿点东西给你裹着。”

 

 

“不用了，这样挺好的。”Mario用手拍了拍感受它的厚度之后说道。说完又想起了Marco给他买的粉色带蕾丝边床帘的公仔床。“比起你买的那个，我宁愿睡在这个仓鼠窝里。”Marco一下子笑出了声，“我刚才逗你的，不止有粉色。你还是那么好骗。”说完他又用食指揉了揉Mario的头。

 

 

Mario挥开他的手，想从盒子里出来结果走了两步就被绊倒，Marco提着他的帽子把他带到书桌上，在Mario的注视下把公仔床的颜色从粉色改成白色。“这样可以了吧？”

 

“嗯。”

 

 

解决了吃穿睡的问题，又有一个很严肃的问题摆在了他们面前。Marco不可能长时间待在家里，他要去训练。“你可以把我放在家里，完全没关系。把吃的和水给我准备好就行了。”Mario说道。

 

“不行，那样太不安全了。”

 

“你自己的家你居然还觉得不安全。”Mario一边努力地用自己的短腿跨过盒子的边缘一边说道。“当然不是，”Marco看着他艰难的动作还是忍不住上去帮了他一把，“你现在只有十厘米。”

 

“只有十厘米我也是还是那个Mario Gotze。”Mario脱掉了那件伯尼的大衣放在一边。“你好好训练就行了，不用管我。”

 

“好吧，如果有事情给我打电话。”Marco最终还是妥协了。他把盒子放到了床头柜，想了想还是放在了枕头边。“晚安。”他对已经把自己裹得严严实实的Mario说道。“晚安。”Mario的声音里带着浓浓的倦意。Marco关了灯之后也躺在了床上，很快睡着。

 

 

睡到半夜的时候Mario醒了，他坐起身，床头柜上的钟显示现在刚过了五点半。他闭着眼睛又躺了下去，但却发现睡不着了。Mario很少有失眠的经历，平日里的高强度训练让他基本上沾枕头就睡着。

 

 

一个Marco，两个Marco，三个Marco……

 

 

不行，更睡不着了。Mario干脆坐起来，拿过旁边的大衣穿上，手脚并用地爬到盒子的边缘，有了上次走一步就绊倒的经历他再也不敢随便在这一大团毛线里走路了，何况他现在什么都看不见。感谢Marco把盒子放到了枕头边，不然他还要来一次空降。

 

 

爬出了盒子之后就顺畅多了，Mario借着月光看着Marco睡得很安稳的脸。他走过去摸了摸他的下巴，却被浅浅的胡茬扎到了手。睡得真香。Mario想着，近乎贪婪地看着他的脸。反正也睡不着，干脆盘腿坐下，手撑着下巴就这么看着他。

 

 

不要说分手之后，分手之前因为异地他也已经很久没有这样看着他了。Mario的一只手伸过去，顺着Marco下颌的弧线慢慢勾勒。他们现在这样算什么。同居？和好前兆？还是只是凭着以前的感情帮忙照顾？

 

 

他们分手的过程很平淡，Marco发了一条短信给他，只有分手吧这几个简单的单词。自己没有回复只当是默认。

 

 

现在他变成了这个样子，可以算是他们关系的转机吗。说不定他们能够重新做回恋人。Mario想着，眼皮越来越沉重，他干脆也没有回到盒子里，直接蜷缩在了Marco的脖子旁边睡着了。

 

…

 

 

闹钟响的时候Marco凭着本能反应坐了起来，按了闹钟之后被床单上那红色的一小坨吓得瞬间清醒。赶紧用手指捏起他的胳膊看看有没有被自己压着，Mario不耐烦地挥开他的手指，翻个身接着睡。

 

 

Marco把他捧着放回盒子里，怕他冷着用那只圣诞袜把他盖得好好的。等他回来在问问他是怎么出现在自己床上的，而且，Marco把手指放在他额头上探了探温度，要是感冒了就糟了。Marco把盒子放到了餐桌上，又在旁边堆了一圈零食。但是等他放好了这些东西之后他才想起来，Thomas没把Mario的手机给他。

 

 

…

 

 

Mario一直睡到十点半才醒，用Marco放好的清水简单漱了漱口之后他用力撕开了一包薯片。把肚子填饱之后他下意识地想找自己的手机，但看了一圈发现没有之后他想起当时那么急怎么可能有人拿上他的手机一起过来呢。不过好在Marco把平板放在了旁边，还很贴心地给他立了起来。

 

 

俱乐部给出的理由是他得了重感冒需要休养，也没有什么特别有意思的新闻。Mario在自己常去的社交网站上逛了一圈，最后在脸书上说谢谢大家的关心，自己很快就会痊愈重回赛场。发出去之后他自己都觉得是在自欺欺人。然后拆开了一颗巧克力。

 

 

令Mario意外地是Marco中午就回来了。看了一眼餐桌上散落的包装纸笑着说了一句sunny你变小了也挺能吃的啊。

 

 

“你怎么这么早就回来了。”Mario在Marco的手指贴在自己额头上看他有没有发烧的时候问道。“被赶回来了。”Marco说得很轻松。“训练不专心老是出错，就被赶回来让我先休息一天。”

 

“因为我？”

 

 

“废话。”Marco用一张纸巾裹住Mario的整张脸然后把上面的薯片渣，巧克力擦干净。“你一个人在家里我还是不放心。还有，昨天晚上你是怎么到我旁边睡着的。要是我压着你了怎么办？”

 

 

“我睡醒了，然后失眠了。”Mario说道，“就想看看你睡着了没有，结果还没回盒子就睡着了。”Mario觉得这个说法有点丢人，但也好过他看Marco看入迷了然后睡着这个事实。“还好没感冒。”

 

 

“你也知道。”Marco扣起手指弹了他一下。“痛！”Mario想打回去，但无奈手太短人太小实在是够不到。

 

Marco显然很享受这种巨大的身体差异，虽然Mario以前也对他这种带着恶作剧性质的小动作不太在意，但和现在这种奋力地想要反击但是败给了现实完全是两个概念。“Sunny你气鼓鼓的样子真的很像仓鼠把一整块饼干塞到自己嘴里的时候。”

 

“闭嘴！”Mario顺手抄过身旁一颗和他脑袋差不多大的焦糖爆米花，朝Marco丢过去。然后爆米花落在了他前方大概十厘米的地方。Marco笑得直接蹲在了地上。

 

 

他现在离家出走还来得及吗。

 

 

吃午饭的时候Marco切了一小块培根给他，又喂了他一颗玉米粒。吃饱喝足之后Mario躺在一颗棉花糖上，拍了拍自己涨得不行的肚子。按照十厘米的标准来说，他吃得真的挺多的。休息了四十分钟之后Mario站起来在餐桌上跑了一个来回消食。Marco看着他跑动的样子眼神很复杂，“Sunny你这么跑着总是让我觉得养的仓鼠跑出来了。”

 

 

“不要老是用仓鼠比喻我！”Mario气喘吁吁地说。

 

 

…

 

 

下午的时候买的东西就到了，Mario从来没有这么感谢过人们对小公仔倾注的爱。他在一个塑料的浴缸里洗了澡，它有喷头可以洗淋浴，甚至还有一个盒子可以用来放热水。等他把冒着热气的自己裹在一张白色的毛巾里的时候，Marco已经拆开了所有衣服的盒子。“Sunny快来试试！”

 

 

Mario觉得自己看到Marco身后黑色的骨翼和摇晃着的黑尾巴。

 

 

屋子里开着暖气，换衣服的间隔并不会让他感冒。Mario先试了试那件拜仁的球衣，那是他能在网上找到的最小号，但穿在他身上还是显得有些大，长度刚刚能遮住他的屁股。“不错，可以拿来给你当睡衣。”Marco笑着说，然后拿着手机对着他连拍了两张。

 

 

第二套是很简单的白色卫衣和牛仔裤，甚至还有配套的帆布鞋。第三套是深蓝色毛衣加白色衬衫。第四套是黑色的风衣和紫衬衫。Marco很开心地照相，Mario撇撇嘴，接过他地给自己的一套又一套衣服。

 

 

德国队球衣，医生的白大褂，蜘蛛侠制服，巫师斗篷，等等。最开始Mario还能接受，到后面被Marco威逼利诱连哄带骗还是换上了这些衣服，“不！不要照相！”Mario知道那绝对是自己一辈子的黑历史，但是Marco伸出一根手指按在他的头上就让他没办法动弹，只能乖乖地站在那里让Marco照相。

 

把所有衣服试完之后Mario觉得比自己踢一场加时赛还累。他换上了最普通的衬衫和毛衣，仰面倒在自己的床上。“Marco我恨你。”他有气无力地说道。

 

 

“没关系，我爱你就可以了。”Marco的话让他一下子睁大了眼睛坐起来看着他，Marco说完之后自己也愣住了。只是对他笑了笑，就继续把买来的衣服放进专门的衣柜里，也不再看他。

 

 

 

 

等到Mario休息够了之后，Marco凑到他面前要不要和他一起去Mats家蹭饭。“还有谁吗？”Mario一边用塑料小杯子喝水一边问道。“Shinji和Sven。如果你不想去的话我们就在家里吃。”

 

 

“我当然想去，Mats家还有冰淇淋。”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

Marco是最晚到的，Sven点了点他胸前口袋鼓起来的一团。“这是什么？”Marco小心地把Mario拿出来，手指晃了晃他的背让他醒过来，“Sunny醒醒，我们到了。”

 

“唔。”Mario擦了擦梦口水，看着Sven睁大的眼睛，很淡定地挥手道，“好久不见，Sven。”Sven第一反应是打电话告诉Lars，但Marco的眼神使他努力地忍住了这个冲动。

 

 

“所以……你变小了？”Mats说道，他们四个人围成一个半圆看着坐在玻璃桌上的Mario。而正被盯着的人无奈地点点头，“我也不知道为什么会这样，更不知道什么时候会变回去，所以不要问我问题。”

 

Shinji勉强合上张大的嘴巴，他是这里唯一一个不是德国队队员的人，没有被灭口他已经很庆幸了。“我还以为这种情节只在漫画里才有。”

 

Sven看着Mario问道，“Marco你从哪里找到的合适的衣服？”

 

“网上买的，各种款式的都有。”Marco咬了一口土豆饼后回答道。

 

 

“女仆装也有？”Shinji作为日本人骨子里对女仆装的执著冒了出来。

 

完了。Mario看着Marco一下子亮起来的眼睛想到。

 

“你们准备怎么办？”Mats问道，“你不可能一直用感冒这个理由不见人吧。”

 

“能拖到我变回去最好，实在不行的话，到时候再说吧。”让他先享受几天和Marco的同居生活。

 

“有什么需要就给我打电话。”Mats对Marco说道。回过头看到自己养的狗已经跳上了椅子闻了闻Mario，“Bad dog！这个不能吃！”Marco一把把Mario拿到手里护着。

 

 

Sven切着牛肉想着怎么把这件事情告诉Lars。Shinji拨弄着沙拉里的青豆假装什么都不知道努力降低自己的存在感。Mats觉得这个世界果然比小说要精彩得多。Marco把Mario放在自己手边偶尔用叉子喂他点吃的。

 

 

今天的多特成员内部聚餐也如此和谐。

 

 

吃完饭照例是冰淇淋时间，十厘米的身体装不下太多东西，Mario吃了一点就撑得想要挺尸，他坐在Marco的腿上玩他的手机，Marco为了让他过一下敲击手机屏幕的瘾和另外三人合照了一张，“帮我发上ins。”他说道。

 

“配上‘快乐的聚餐时间’这种话?”Mario一边说着一边熟练地点出滤镜。“随你吧。”Marco咬着勺子说。Mario盘腿坐下，飞快地打出一句话然后发出去。其他三个人都带着一种“世界真奇妙”的表情看着他们。

 

 

Mats养了一条很可爱的狗，但是当Mario只有十厘米，并且它又对自己很好奇的时候，它就显的不是那么可爱了。原本趴在地毯上的狗跳上了Marco坐着的沙发，凑过去想要闻闻Mario的味道。Marco把勺子咬在嘴里，将Mario放到了自己的肩上，“这个家伙不能拿给你玩。”说着安抚似地拍了拍它的头。Mats出声让它回到自己身边。

 

 

但是对新事物的好奇显然战胜了主人的命令，狗狗先前跃起，前爪直接搭上了Marco的肩，以为自己安全了的Mario还没反应过来就看见狗黑乎乎并且湿润的鼻头凑到了自己面前，他下意识地向后退，手脚并用根本没时间看身后，直接滚到了Marco的兜帽里。

 

 

离得最近的Sven立刻过来把狗抱下了沙发，并用腿隔出一个安全距离。Marco一边把手伸进兜帽里想把Mario捞出来一边对Mats说管好你的狗。

 

 

Marco抓着兜帽里的人拿出来，Mario被吓得整个人几乎缩成一团抱着Marco的一根手指不放。Marco把冰淇淋放在面前的玻璃桌上，和三个队友交换了一下眼神，不知道该怎么安慰变小了又收到惊吓的前男友。

 

 

“没事了sunny。”好像没用，Marco用另一只手的食指抚摸他的脊背，“没事了。”一边说一边狠狠地将眼刀丢给那边正在教育自家狗狗的Mats，都怪你家的狗！

 

 

“要不你们先回去吧，”Shinji开口道，“他看起来吓坏了。”想了想又补充了一句，“我们会保密的。”

 

 

这时候Mario已经基本平复了心情，松开了Marco的手指坐在他的手掌上。“那好吧我们先走了。”Marco将他放进了自己的口袋里。挥了挥手之后离开。

 

 

…

 

 

“我感觉自己把脸都丢完了。”回到家里Mario用湿纸巾擦了脸，表情严肃地好像他们马上要在世界杯决赛球场上踢点球一样。“没关系，你变小了，这完全可以理解。”Marco小心地到了一点热牛奶到他的小杯子里。“小朋友看见狗凑到自己面前都会哭，更别说你现在这样。”

 

 

Mario喝尽了杯子里的牛奶，身体变小就算了，情绪也回到了好多年前的感觉真是太不好了。他想起了昨天晚上自己那些乱糟糟的想法，觉得自己从来没有这么急切地想要变回去。Mario仰面躺在冰凉的餐桌上。Marco用手指点了点他的肚子，“别睡在这，会着凉。”

 

 

“我还不困。”Mario坐起来看着他，过了会叹了口气，“我想踢球了。”

 

“这个我可以帮你。”Marco说道。Mario抬起头看他。

 

 

“FIFA?”Mario看着眼前的游戏手柄问道，“这就是你的踢球方式？”Marco一屁股坐在懒人沙发上，“要不要玩？过过瘾还是可以的。”

 

 

“玩！”

 

 

最后的结果是因为体型问题不能很好的发挥的Mario惨败。Mario看着屏幕上惨不忍睹的比分，愤怒地关掉了游戏。“Sunny我觉得你变小了之后像小孩子一样。”Marco憋着笑说，“以前输的时候你都没这么生气。”

 

 

“等我恢复正常了再玩！”说完这句话他自己先愣住了，这显然是一个不太可能实现的约定。一旦他恢复正常就会回去，接着就是好像永远不会停止的训练和比赛，还有他们隔着几小时车程的距离和尴尬的前男友关系。

 

 

Marco似乎察觉了有些凝固的气氛，将手柄丢在一边之后仰躺在沙发上，露出了腰腹上一小截人鱼线。“只要你想，什么时候都可以。”他这么说。

 

 

“我困了。”Mario揉了揉眼睛，失去了聊天的兴趣。

 

 

…

 

 

第二天Marco坚持把Mario带去了训练场。“你怎么去训练场？”Mario咬着一小块抹了蓝莓酱的吐司问道。“我记得你还没拿到驾照吧。”

 

“Sven来接我。”Marco看了看表，为了能错开时间不让更多的队友发现Mario，Marco特别叮嘱Sven今天早点来。“其实我可以一个人在家里的，看看电视，上上网。”Mario说道。

 

 

“然后我又像昨天那样因为训练的时候心神不宁被赶回来？”

 

Mario一下子找不到话，Marco挥了挥叉子，“Sunny，你不是我的负担。”

 

 

Marco坐上副驾驶的时候Sven正带着蓝牙耳机给Lars打电话。刚偏过头就看到Mario坐在Marco的手上对他挥手。“呃……Lars我中午再打给你。恩我知道了你也是。”挂了电话他把耳机扯下来丢在一边。“你也要去训练场？”说着他用两个手指比了比Mario的身高。

 

“我不放心他一个人待在家里。”Marco说道。“让他在衣柜里也比在家里好。”Sven还没说话就听见Mario的抗议声，“我不要在衣柜里待十几个小时！会闷死的！”Sven点点头，“我也不建议你把他放在衣柜里。你可以让他待在椅子上，反正那里都会有一堆东西摆着，没人会发现。”

 

 

Mario点点头，“Sven你把这件事情告诉Lars了吗？”虽然他知道这是迟早的事，但还是忍不住想问一下。“当然。”Sven耸了耸肩，“我和Lars之间是没有秘密的。他还让我传张照片过去。”

 

 

“你想要照片？我这里有很多。”Marco说道。愉快的语气让Mario一下子想起了昨天下午那个地狱般的经历和那些已经被备了不知道多少份的黑历史。“不行！”他从Marco的手上站起来，准备捍卫自己的隐私权。

 

 

“小家伙闭嘴。”Marco说道，“你想看哪种的？看在我们是国家队和俱乐部双料队友的份上我可以多发几张给你。”

 

 

“Marco Reus！”

 

 

Sven用余光看了看自己前俱乐部队友已经快要跳起来的样子，再看看多特蒙德11号一脸不怀好意的笑容，还是准备两边都不得罪。“普通的就好，Lars只是想看看现在Mario是什么样子。”前面的信号灯由黄转红，Sven停下了车，偏过头对Mario很认真地说道，“他不会说出去的。”

 

 

“我知道。”他在昨天见到Sven就知道Lars会知道这件事，这对双子共享他们所知道的一切。但好在Lars是个靠谱的人，而不像Marco。想到这里他又瞪了一眼正把自己放在大腿上的人。

 

 

训练场上他们一如既往的忙碌，Mario被放在一大堆黄色水瓶和毛巾后面，看了几分钟他们训练之后觉得太无聊了。干脆就在对他来说足够宽阔的长凳上做一些常规运动，不然按照他现在这么光吃不动变回去之后肯定又会超重。

 

 

说起来，变回去。他停下正在进行的动作，要怎么才能变回去。

 

 

“在想什么？”Sven坐在他身边，拿走了Mario靠着的一瓶水。“没想什么。”Mario有些敷衍地回答道，侧过身看到Marco笑得特别开心地跳上Pierre的背，两人打闹着。“他们关系真好。”他并不是很了解Pierre，但最近从社交网络和新闻上看到了不少有关他们的东西。他承认每次看到心里都翻腾着一种名为嫉妒的情绪，但是想想又觉得自己也没什么资格嫉妒。

 

 

“Marco和Pierre吗？”Sven顺着他的视线看到了正在玩闹的两人，“他们关系确实很好，每次闹腾地最开心的就是他们。”说完他看到Mario明显低落下去的情绪觉得自己好像说错了话。Sven在脑海里搜索了一下之前和Lars一起看过的一些爱情电影，试图找到一些话来安慰Mario。

 

 

“你对Marco来说是特殊的。”他有些突兀地说道，Mario有些惊讶地看向他。Sven笑了笑，“他看你的眼神和看别人的时候不一样。”Sven想起当初并不是那么确定自己对Lars心意的时候，一再用这只是兄弟情，我们是双胞胎关系比较好来骗自己。直到有一天有从小一起长大的好友告诉他，你看你哥哥的眼神和你看别人的时候不一样。

 

 

眼睛里流露出的情感是骗不了人的。

 

 

“谢谢。”Mario抿了抿唇之后说道。

 

 

回去的时候Marco把照片传给Sven，Sven再传给Lars，很快Lars就要求视频。Sven在开车不方便拿手机，Marco拿着手机，欣赏着Lars看着Mario那一脸不敢相信的表情。Sven在旁边撇了撇嘴，“看吧，我没骗你。”昨天晚上他回去把这件事告诉Lars的时候，对方还一本正经地告诉他不要随便开队友的玩笑。在Sven再三保证着不是玩笑之后Lars终于妥协地表示你只要弄一张照片给我看我就相信你。

 

 

“可是……Mario你应该在慕尼黑啊。”Lars有些复杂地看了Marco一眼。拜他的弟弟所赐，他也算是少有的知道Marco和Mario关系变化全过程的人。

 

 

“他们把我送过来了。”Mario摊了摊手，看起来有些无奈。但他其实才是最庆幸他们把自己送到多特蒙德来的人。“那你们找到变回去的方法了吗？”

 

 

“没……”车里陷入沉默，Sven曲起的手指有一下没一下地敲打着方向盘，Lars在那边也不知道该说点什么，是该鼓励还是该惋惜。最后还是Sven开口了，“Lars你不是为了我视频也就算了，居然看都不看我一眼。”

 

 

屏幕那边Lars愣了一下，显然没明白为什么话题转移得这么快。Marco这时候反应了过来，捂着自己眼睛说你们兄弟两个有什么话回家去慢慢说，说什么都没问题。那边Lars说了句到家了打给我，现在专心开车然后切断了视频。

 

 

“你们感情真好。”哪怕属于不同阵营，平时也没多少时间见面，但是这对双子显然是最不需要担心感情的一对，毕竟撇开想要厮守一生的爱情，他们还有一层别人无论如何都无法插足的血缘关系。

 

 

Sven飞快地看了一眼他们，又将目光重新放回到前面的路上。三个人一路无话。等到了Marco的家，打开车门的时候Sven才开口道，“其实有的事情不是那么无法挽回。”Marco和Mario一起回过头看着他，多特蒙德中场露出了一个笑容，“不是吗？”

 

 

…

 

 

Marco去洗澡之前，Mario说想吃烤棉花糖。Marco怀疑地看了一下他现在的样子，“你给我一个蜡烛，我用牙签把棉花糖串起来烤。”Mario很认真地解释道。Marco从柜子里翻出了从来没用过的小蜡烛，帮他点上之后走向浴室，“别把我的家烧了。”

 

 

“怎么可能。”Mario翻了一个白眼。很认真地转动着牙签让棉花糖烤得更均匀，嘴里还哼着不成调的南部之星。几年前他和Marco去瑞士度假，外面飘着用手接住才看得清形状的小雪，他们在外面打雪仗玩累了之后就回到不大的屋子里。围着壁炉暖手，然后两个人一边喝啤酒一边烤棉花糖。不过那时候他可没想过再次烤棉花糖是以这种形象。

 

 

Marco洗澡洗得很快，出来的时候也仗着屋子里开着暖气随意地在腰间围了一张浴巾就出来了。Mario抬起头就看到他腰间顺着人鱼线滑下去的水珠，不自觉地咽了口口水。“会感冒的。”他强迫自己把视线放回到棉花糖上。

 

 

“你把我的身体想得太差了。”Marco不在意地摆摆手，拿过手边的长袖T恤套上。“你一定要在我面前穿衣服吗？”Mario举起牙签看了看，还有一个地方没烤好，视线没有落到Marco身上。

 

 

“我的衣服放在外面，难道你能帮我把它们拿到浴室去吗？”

 

还成我的错了。Mario刚想挥舞着牙签和他理论，抬头就看见Marco把浴巾拿下来穿裤子。该看的不该看的地方都看到了，Mario的脸红得彻底。回过神的时候Marco已经走到了他身边，坐在椅子上笑着看他。“Sunny你的脸好红。”

 

 

“在火旁边待太久了。”Mario随口说道，然后又像是炫耀似的举起烤好的棉花糖。“看，我成功了。”还没等他说下句，Marco就拿走了那颗棉花糖，放进嘴里之后把牙签还给他，一边嚼一边含糊地说，“味道不错。”

 

 

Mario看着自己辛苦那么久的成果就这么没了，真的很想把牙签戳在面前这张帅得要命但是有时候又烦得要死的脸上。

 

 

但是他没下手，他舍不得。

 

 

…

 

 

晚饭叫的外卖，饿坏了的Mario也不管会把自己弄得满手都是油，抱着一块鲑鱼啃得特别开心。“Sunny，你有没有想过……”他对上Mario带着询问的眼睛，“如果你一辈子都是这个样子怎么办。”

 

“没想过，总会有办法让我变回去的。”Mario摇摇头，从纸巾上撕了一小块擦嘴。

 

“我是说如果。”

 

“如果真的不能变成正常样子……”Mario看着手里还没吃完鲑鱼，忽然没有胃口。“我也不知道，赖在你家里一辈子？”他带着试探问出这句话，有些小心地看着Marco的反应。

 

“可以啊。”Marco斩钉截铁地说道。“反正你就这么大，我还是养得起你的。”

 

 

Mario走到他面前坐下来，很认真地看着他，“我们已经分手了。你发过来的短信。”现在都还躺在我的手机里。

 

“没人规定分手了不能复合。”Marco耸耸肩。舔掉了手指上的一点芝士。

 

“我没忘了你，sunny，我爱你。”

 

 

“那你这次不要想着用一条短信就摆脱我了，还有！那次我根本没答应分手！”

 

“你默认了。”

 

“我没有。没有回复就说明我没有同意。”

 

“随你怎么说。”

 

 

…

 

 

接下来的几天没有什么事情发生，Marco喜欢在训练间隙去找Mario，在没人看见的用毛巾把他裹起来揉。第三天的时候Pierre也见到了他，第一句话就是Marco你好闲啊还给你养的仓鼠穿衣服。Mario气得不知道该说什么只能用他最大的力气掐了一下Marco的手背说你还笑！

 

“Sunny，不要再生气了。Pierre他不是有意的。”Marco伸手戳了戳Mario的后背，想让他不要再看墙了看着自己。“我没生气。”Mario说道，还是没转身。他自己都知道那是谎话，不过生气不是因为Pierre的话，而是这几天看他们训练看到的他和Marco亲密的行为。Shit，为什么变小了之后情绪这么容易波动。Mario简直想揪着自己的头发撞墙。

 

“我知道你在生气，”Marco终于忍不住直接动手，捏着Mario的小胳膊让他转过来面对自己，顺便用手指固定着他的身体。“你可以对我发脾气，但是别自己闷着。”Mario的脾气一向很好，至少Marco很少看到他发脾气，按照Marco一向的认知，生气的时候发泄出来永远比一个人闷着要好得多。

 

Mario抬头看了他一眼，对着他招了招手。Marco会意地凑过去，Mario深吸一口气，看准了Marco下巴上的一根短短的胡须，然后用力一拉。“Fuck！”Mario丢掉了手里被连根拔起的胡子，抬头看着捂着自己下巴的男友。世界真奇妙，两天前他还是自己前男友。

 

 

“Sunny……”

 

“我现在心情好多了。”Mario站起来说道。爬上自己的小床准备睡觉。

 

Marco揉了揉自己的下巴，看着已经把被子拉过头顶的Mario。他本来想说自己和Pierre真的没有什么特殊关系的。不过也没什么，反正Mario又是他的了。

 

 

而这天晚上睡不着的人换成了Marco，Mario倒是在他的小床上睡得特别香。Marco翻身起来，按亮了床头灯，突然的灯光让Mario不舒服地哼了哼，又转过身将被子蒙在头上继续睡。但Marco显然不准备这么简单就放过他，“Sunny醒醒。”他扯了扯Mario的被子。

 

 

“怎么了？”Mario揉揉眼睛坐起来，“不舒服？”

 

“我睡不着。”Marco认真地说。

 

“那说明你训练强度还不够，明天让Klopp给你加练。”Mario明显还没清醒，说话的声音越来越低，闭上眼睛马上就又要睡着了。Marco最后忍不住屈起手指弹了一下他的脑袋。“Marco！”Mario吃痛地睁开眼。

 

“我睡不着。”他又重复了一次。Mario无奈地看着他。他长得像一颗安眠药吗。“那你要什么，晚安吻？”他随口说道。没想到Marco很认真地回答道，“可以试试。”

 

“食指伸出来。”Mario招了招手，Marco伸出左手食指到他面前。然后Mario捧着他的手指吻了一下。“这样可以了吧。”

 

 

“不可以。”Marco把脸凑到他面前，点了点自己的嘴唇。“晚安吻要放在这里。”

 

Mario对于这个耍赖的人已经不想说什么，只能凑过去，将亲吻落在Marco的下唇上。“可以……”话还没说完他就感到一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来的时候，自己已经趴在了Marco身上。他恢复正常了，但是，重点是，他什么都没穿！！

 

 

这到底是什么发展？！

 

 

Marco比他先反应过来，搂着他的腰调转了两个人的位置。“原来一个kiss就可以解决问题啊。”

 

“Mar……Marco……”

 

“嘘，sunny，这可是你自己主动的。”Marco笑着抚摸过他的肌肤。

 

 

送上门的大礼，不接受怎么行。反正今晚上他也睡不着觉，他们有的是时间慢慢交流感情。把以前缺的都补回来。

 

 

…

 

两天之后Mario回到慕尼黑，正式宣告回归。

 

“心情很好？”Sven走过去顺手拿了他身边的水喝了一口。看到屏幕上是Mario的训练照片。“和好了？”

 

“嗯。”在好友面前并不需要掩藏什么。Marco很大方地承认，“没想到这次会发生这种事情，不过就算没有这件事，我也会去找他的。”他放不下，和Mario有关的小细节已经根植在了他的生活里；断了几个月的联系，那些思念和爱意只增不减。

 

“恭喜。”Sven笑着说，下面一句话让Marco把刚喝到嘴里的水全部喷出来。

 

“我和Lars要结婚了。”

 

 

Sven和Lars的婚礼在一个比较偏僻的小教堂里举行，邀请了他们的国家队队友，俱乐部队友和一些重新一起玩到大的朋友。

 

 

极其相似的轮廓，同样坚定的眼神，嘴角一模一样名为幸福的弧度，一直交扣的双手。

 

Marco在Sven说我愿意的时候握住了Mario的手，作出我愿意的口型。Mario笑了笑，点了点头，用口型告诉他我也愿意。

 

 

台上Sven和Lars已经被宣告正式结为夫夫。亲吻之后Lars拿过了旁边的一束花，准确无误地抛到了Mario的怀里。身边的队友一起看着他和Marco起哄。

 

“拿到婚礼上的花束就是下一对要结婚的人。Marco你准备什么时候娶Mario？”

 

“Lars你一定是故意的！”

 

“Marco你还不求婚！”

 

“婚礼要在慕尼黑办！”

 

“要办也要在多特蒙德办啊！”

 

Mario捧着那束花就听着身边的人吵吵闹闹地已经给他们选好了度蜜月的地方，觉得有点头痛。刚想说你们安静会就看到Marco拉着他站起来然后单膝跪地，“Sunny，你愿意嫁给我吗？”Mario左手用力捏住花枝让自己冷静下来，尽量用不颤抖的声音说道，

 

 

“我愿意。”

 

 

身边的人全部都在鼓掌欢呼，将别在西装口袋里的玫瑰花抛向空中。

 

 

“准头不错。”Sven看着他的哥哥说道。“当然。”Lars有些得意地说，Sven凑过去和他接吻。

 

 

这个世界上，任何人和事都不能把他们分开。

 

 

…

 

 

回到慕尼黑没几天Mario就收到了从多特蒙德寄来的包裹。快递员的那句Mr.Sunny的包裹让他立刻知道了是谁寄来的。除了那个大他三岁的恋人，谁会一口一个sunny的叫他。Mario用弹簧刀划开快递上的纸胶带的时候想，自从Marco搂着自己在队友面前说只有他一个人能叫自己sunny之后这个昵称就变成了Marco的专属昵称了。

 

 

看到里面的第一件东西Mario就想把这个快递整个丢出门，那个对于现在的他来说小小的衣柜里装着他不愿去回想的黑历史，还附赠了一套他穿着这些衣服的照片。Mario把东西一件件往外面拿，都是他十厘米时候用的。压在箱底的是他去到Marco家里的第一个晚上睡过的盒子。Mario打开它，他睡过的圣诞袜也放在里面。

 

 

他们的关系总是转变得很快，一场旅行之后成了恋人，一条短信之后退回到对手这个位置，最后又因为一次意外重新成为恋人。

 

 

圣诞袜上放着一枚银色的戒指，一张纸条缠在戒指上，还打了一个不太漂亮的结。Mario把它取下来展开，上面只有两个单词。MARRY ME.

 

戒指的内侧刻了MR & MG，还有他们相遇的日期。

 

 

…

 

 

生活的乐趣就在于惊喜。

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
